el pastel para Death Scyth-kun
by kitsune96
Summary: Blair hace el intento de prepararle un postre al papà de Maka...¿como acabará eso?


Cuando Soul abrió la puerta del departamento, se topo con su técnico sentada en el sofá con cara de "_estoy-en-una-duda-existencial-así-que-no-me-molestes_"

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto plantándose en frente de ella, la joven solo abrió un ojo

-estoy en una pelea mental-

-¿puedo preguntar quienes son los combatientes?-

-moralidad contra odio-

-¿y eso por qué?-

-ve a la cocina- le dijo Maka volviendo a cerrar los ojos. El alvino pensó que no tenía nada que perder, así que se encamino a la cocina y vio que Blair estaba (solo en ropa interior y el delantal que la rubia solía usar) preparando algo…que posiblemente acabaría siendo usado como algún tipo de veneno mortal

-¿Qué haces?-

-voy a hacer un pastel para Death Scyth-kun- contesto la gata mientras mezclaba algunas cosas. He ahí lo que estaba pensando Maka.

Si el pelirrojo se comía lo que fuese preparado por la gata mágica de seguro acabaría envenenado (posiblemente muerto) y la chica al fin se lo quitaría de encima…el problema era que no dejaba de ser su padre

_**¿Qué esperas para decirle que la deje darle esa mierda?**_ Pregunto el diablito

-no sé de qué hablas-

_**Piénsalo: si el vegete muere tu ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ganarte una castración por tocar a su "pequeña e inocente hija" a pesar sea ella la que abusa de ti…**_

El Evans alzo ambas cejas…

-hazme un hueco- le dijo a Maka mientras meditaba en si iba a convencer (o no) a la chica de permitirle a la gata envenenar a su padre…

**Intento 1:**

Blair metió todo lo que se suponía necesitaba la mezcla en una olla y comenzó revolverla con una cuchara…cada vez con más fuerza…hasta que…

-¿Qué paso?- se pregunto al ver que el utensilio había atravesado el metal del recipiente

_**Intento 2**_**:**

**-**bien, veamos- ya estaba listo, ahora faltaba que…

-Maka-chan- la llamo de manera cantarina

-si vas a pedirme que pruebe esa cosa mi respuesta es no- contesto la técnico, la gata alzo una ceja y Maka acabo atada con los cables de una lámpara

-solo pruébala- le dijo ofreciéndole un poco de la mezcla a la técnico, la que, obviamente se reusaba a comerla. Al final, la mayor se harto y le propino un fuerte pisotón, aprovechando el grito de dolor de la joven para meterle la cuchara en la boca

-¿y bien?- pregunto ilusionada mientras la soltaba. Maka salió corriendo hasta el baño y los otros dos escucharon el sonido de sus vómitos

-espero que no acabe soltando su estomago- murmuro Soul algo divertido por la situación de su técnico.

_**Intento 3:**_

-bueno, la mezcla esta lista…de nuevo- pensó Blair metiendo todo lo que decía el libro en un bol. Que luego fue a parar al horno. Después de treinta minutos, la gata lo abrió

-muy bien… ¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto al verlo –esperen…creo que esta…- murmuro aterrada.

Soul y Maka se sobresaltaron cuando algo se lanzo encima de la técnico, evidentemente tratando de matarla o de causarle algún daño grave

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- le pregunto el Evans a Blair (algo) histérico

-mi…pastel…- confeso algo avergonzada mientras intentaba quitar el resultado de su cocina de encima de Maka.

-Dime por favor que no vas a darle vida a otra de esas cosas- le dijo la rubia agitada mientras cerraba la puerta del armario. Habían encerrado el pastel allí y se escuchaba como se revolvía en el interior esperando a que le abrieran la puerta

-prometo que no- dijo algo avergonzada.

_**Intento 4: **_

-listo…otra vez- murmuro Blair colocándolo en el horno y…

-¿Por qué se quemo?- se pregunto sacando una masa carbonizada del interior del molde…sobra decir que era completamente incomible

-me pregunto que pasara si le doy algo de temperatura menos al horno…bien, veamos…-

Lo saco a la media hora, estaba tan quemado como el anterior

-¿Cómo es posible que lo quemase y la temperatura era menor?- se pregunto deprimida

_**Intento 5:**_

-bien, ahora…- apenas lo rozo, el horno exploto…

-¡¿estas bien?!- pregunto Maka preocupada entrando a la cocina.

_Tiempo, por favor…_

-Blair creo que deberías desistir de esto, odio a mi padre pero si lo matas te vas a encabronar y a hacernos la vida miserable de manera que tendremos que recurrir al suicidio para liberarnos de tu tiranía...- le dijo la rubia en un intento de disuadirla

-tal vez pero aun así quiero seguir intentándolo-

-si es así, ¿quieres que te ayude?-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en preguntármelo si sabes que nunca he podido usar la cocina sin que acabe en desastre?- pregunto por curiosidad

-porque me encanta verte sufrir y creo que ya me he divertido lo bastante con tu sufrimiento-

_Así es, Maka-chan es malvada…_

-tiene lógica, supongo…-

Blair y Maka estuvieron unas dos horas encerradas en la cocina, hasta que al fin…

-ya esta- dijo Blair triunfante, Soul alzo una ceja, aquel experimento se veía…_comestible_

-ahora me voy al cabaret…- murmuro triunfante –pero antes...- corto un pedazo y lo dejo sobre un plato –quiero que comas un trozo, después de todo ayudaste a hacerlo- le dijo a la rubia

-eh…vale…- saco un poco con una cuchara

-¿Cómo quedo?-

-esta delicioso- elogio la de colitas

-gracias…- la mayor se retiro cantando que al fin había podido cocinar algo comestible. Cuando ya se perdió de vista, la Albarn dijo

-Soul, llama a una ambulancia, creo que voy a morir-

-espera, no te puedes morir, si te mueres tu padre nos hará la vida imposible y tendremos que recurrir al suicidio para librarnos de él-

-entonces cállate y llama a la maldita ambulancia…-

* * *

Pobre Maka, pero eso se gana por dejar que Blair mate a Spirit (si ese tío muere, se van con él los momentos más hilarantes del anime XD). Sospecho que Blair aprendió a cocinar con Hikari de special A y con Orihime de Bleach, las tres lo hacen de maravilla (me pregunto cómo sería una comida preparada por ellas tres...un peligro de seguro XD)


End file.
